User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/JUST CREATE: JD4SURVIVOR's Fanmade Competition - EPISODE 6
Contestants JDisbae_JD4Create.png Matusmati_JD4Create.png OzcarLiamz_JD4Create.png ZodiacGiraffe_JD4Create.png JDLover12BW_JD4Create.png|Eliminated - Episode 5 (5th) TheChibiKingBW_JD4Create.png|Eliminated - Episode 4 (6th) JDMoranBW_JD4Create.png|Quit - Episode 4 (7th) DerpTheMerpBW_JD4Create.png|Eliminated - Episode 3 (8th) AaronReturn2004BW_JDCreate.png|Eliminated - Episode 2 (9th) JudahJustDanceManBW_JD4Create.png|Quit - Episode 1 (10th) Points (Remember, you can buy an individual immunity pass for 300, and a grade decreaser for 400) 'Main Challenge' Welcome back to the show! Last time, JDLover12 was eliminated in the Coldplay challenge. Today's challenge is going to be a nice challenge break for the penultimate episode! I would like for you guys to make me 2 squares for any songs of your choice. The only thing is that one square must be a song from this decade! Hopefully this will be an easy challenge for you guys to pull off! Try your hardest, because I will be critiquing very hard this episode! I wish y'all good luck! Unfortunately, I was not able to get in a guest judge for this episode! Or have I... You have until Monday, December 18th, 2017, at 7:00pmJust submit when you can, to submit your creations. Good luck, and may the best player win! The points shop has unfortunately expired. However, the person with the most points at the end of this challenge will get an advantage in the finale. However, with Ozcar Liamz leading the points system by 100, this will be interesting. Ozcar will get the advantage unless someone can get more points than him by the end. That will be possible because the prize for this challenge is 150 points! Good luck once again! 'Creations and Critiques + Elimination' JDisbae First Song: Princess of China by Coldplay ft. Rihanna This square is excellent! While the black and white them isn't my personal favorite, I think you have an excellent looking fanmade. The background is a little simple for this song, and the dancer seems a little too close for my liking. Anyway, you did a great job on this square. Second Song: Beg For It by Iggy Azalea These dancers are great, and the perfect colors. I love this trio, and the dancers are placed perfectly on the square. I think the background is way too simple, and it's not something I would use for this song. I also think the dancers are very similar, and that throws me off a little bit. However, this square is great nonetheless. Ozcar Liamz First Song: Sorry not Sorry by Demi Lovato I love this dancer and background and all these effects. It looks like a great fanmade! I think it would be perfect for another song though. I just don't see how this square fits the song really, other than being sorry about robbing maybe? I don't really get the theme, but if it were judged purely on the square and not the song, it would've been perfect. Second Song: Move Your Body by Sia I love that background. It is so great for this song, and that's a key aspect you nailed. However, the dancer is a bit odd. I love the similarity to Wild, but I find it a little weird. Her face is extremely visible, and that creeped me out a bit. An inverted look may look better for the song. ZodiacGiraffe First Song: Desire (Gryffn Remix) by Years & Years Props to you for doing a dance crew for this song. The dancers look kind of stretched out on the square, and the effects are a little odd. The background seems to be the one from Worth It, which doesn't really fit the song in my opinion. Your dancers look pretty good, kind of like everyday people. You did great on that part, but I think this square could've been better. Second Song: Rose Colored Boy by Paramore This dancer is so adorable! I love her outfit, and I think it fits the song very well. The background, while slightly simple, fits the song very well. I love this fanmade, so great job. Today's winner for the challenge is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JDisbae! Congratulations! You have earned an advantage in the final challenge. However, today's elimination won't be Ozcar Liamz or ZodiacGiraffe. Matusmati, has failed to submit after almost a week. While I was informed that he was back on the 19th, his submissions were still not submitted. So, I unfortunately have to eliminate him. Sorry Matusmati. If you had submitted, you could've made a big impact on these final results. Next time on the show, we will end off the show with an epic finale! I have a very special guest judge with me for this final episode. I'll give you a little hint... they're on this wiki. Lol. Category:Blog posts